


Expectations

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, Community: 100wordstories, Control, Drabble, F/M, Reconciliation, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue was the last thing he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone Rogue/Remy drabble. Prompt: the unexpected.
> 
> Well after Valle Soleada and kind of ignoring a bit of how that whole Legacy arc went down. Instead of going with Xavier to go get her, Remy went back to their house.

She was the last thing he had expected.

Cold, winter night. Lonely fire. Memories and photographs. These were things he had expected. A green-eyed angel, twisting _bare_ fingers together, on the front porch of the house they had once shared he had not.

He couldn't stop staring at her hands without their gloves—another thing he had not expected.

"Ah've got control now," she blurted.

He looked back up to those heavenly green eyes. _Control_... And swallowed. Hard. He hadn't expected that either.

"Ah know ya weren't expectin' me..." Her voice trailed off.

He opened the door. She stepped inside.


End file.
